The trials of Lola and Lana
by Agent BM
Summary: Lola and Lana make a bet with another set of twins in their bluebell scout troop, and need to earn more patches than them in a week or else they have to eat dirt. With the help from their sisters and Lincoln, can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own loud house.**

 **Ok this is an idea i've had for a month i thought would be interesting, this is somewhat based on an episode of the show Timon And Pumbaa, episode Isle of Manhood. In this story Lola and Lana make a bet with another set of twins to earn more patches in a week, can they do it with the help of their sisters and Lincoln? Find out here, now lets begin**

Lola and Lana were in their bedroom looking through a book of bluebell scout patches they could earn.

"Maybe we could do that one, how hard can this one be?" asked Lola

"And this one i know we could do. But first we need to find someone to-

"Hey guys, how was your bluebell meeting?" asked Lincoln

"It went well, but now we must earn as many patches in a week or else we'll have to eat dirt" said Lola

"I don't mind that" said Lana

"Eat dirt? What're they doing to you over there?" asked Lincoln

"Oh it's not the troop leaders making us do that, it's the Anderson twins, a bunch of showoffs those 2 are. We bet we could earn more patches than them" said Lana

"We're competitive, it's how this family works" said Lola

"Is there anything i can help you with?" asked Lincoln

"Not unless you can find a person who is authorized to sign off on these patches when we earn them" said Lola

"Give me 5 minutes" said Lincoln before running out of the room

The twins looked at each other.

"You really think he can find someone?" asked Lana

"He has done impossible things" said Lola

All the girls and Lincoln stepped into the bedroom

"Great news, found you some authorized judges" said Lincoln

"We made a couple quick calls and some things led to another" said Lori

"But we're like so gonna help you win this" said Leni

"And while i'm not authorized i'll help you in any way i can" said Lincoln

"Great" said the twins

"So, what's first on your lists?" asked Lynn

(Cutting the cheese patch)

A big round slab of bluebell scout cheese freshly made was plopped onto the dining room table.

"So you just have to slice cheese? What's so hard about getting this patch?" asked Lincoln

"You'll see" said Lori

Lana had no trouble moving the knife through the hard cheese and cutting a slice, but Lola could barely move the knife.

"Gee i'd sure like to help you Lola" said Lana

"No no, i got this" said Lola as she continued to struggle

"Are you sure? You know i'm an expert" said Lana

"We know Lana, we know" said Lola annoyed

"Ok, if you don't want my help then it looks like you'll be eating dirt when the-

Lola let her anger kick in and she not only sliced the cheese, but the cutting board it was lying on.

"Let's move on" said Luan

(Sand castle building patch)

Lola and Lana, under Leni's supervision for some reason, were at the park building a sandcastle. While Leni was in the bathroom, the twins were putting the finishing touches on their masterpiece, the castle was a nice design, with towers and windows, even a moat courtesy of Lana. While Lana went to get Leni, Lola guarded the castle. That was until a kid bigger than her showed up behind her and stomped all over it

"Nice castle dork, haha"

Lola got angry and proceeded to attack the boy who ran off with a few scratches on his body. Lana came back with Leni just moments later.

"What happened to our castle?" asked Lana

"You 2 didn't build it did you?" asked Leni

"Some big kid came by and wrecked all our hard work" said Lola

"Well you 2 just earned your lying badges" said Leni as she wrote things down in a book

"In hind sight, we probably should've taken a picture of the castle" said Lana


	2. Chapter 2

After rebuilding their sandcastle to get their sandcastle building patch from leni, the girls went home for their next few patches

(Belching patch)

Both twins were drinking entire 2 liter bottles of soda to earn this patch while the sisters watched. They finished their bottles and threw them to the side. As Lincoln walked out of the kitchen he was caught in the blast of their combined loud burps and was sent flying through the wall.

"I'm still alive, i'll be upstairs" said Lincoln weakly

"Sorry Lincoln" said the twins

"Good job guys, you now have 4 patches each. What will you attempt next?" asked Lori

The twins looked at a list of things to do next. Their eyes landed on Relaxation patch, make someone feel relaxed.

"I know the perfect person to try this on" said Lana pointing to the hole in the wall made by lincolns body

(Relaxation patch)

Lincoln was on his bed reading comics, feeling a little sore after being sent through a wall. The twins burst through his bedroom door, causing him to scream

"HEY LINCOLN, you're looking all tense, let us give you a relaxing massage" said the twins

"Thanks guys but i don't think i-

The twins threw him face down on the bed and began beating his back with their hands. Lincoln cringed a little

"Don't forget you sent me flying through a wall, this kind of hurts" said Lincoln

"This is the least we can do for you, you're so nice to all of us and we sent you through a wall" said Lana

"Plus this patch seemed easy" said Lola

"Switching to feet" said Lana

"Switching to shoulders" said Lola

The twins threw him up in a sitting position, Lana threw off Lincolns shoes and socks and Lola went for his shoulders. Lincoln started to feel a little better and relaxed

"That actually feels pretty good guys" said Lincoln

"Would you say you're relaxed?" asked the twins

"Ow, easy Lola. But yeah i'm feeling much better. I recommend you be signed off on whatever patch it is you're trying to get" said Lincoln

"YES" shouted the twins "You seeing this Lucy?"

"I see everything from these vents" said Lucy

(Comedy patch)

Luan was digging through the fridge for a snack.

"Hey Luan, what's the deal with that pie in your face?" asked Lana

Luan turned around

"What pie in my-

Lola and Lana threw pies at her face. Luan laughed

"Very funny" said Luan

(Rowing patch)

The siblings had all gone to a nearby forest to handle some outdoors patches. Lola and Lana were on a boat in the middle of a lake rowing a boat while Lynn shouted at them with a megaphone.

"Row, row, row i say, row faster" shouted Lynn

The twins, annoyed at how she was talking to them, pushed her off the boat.

(Building a fire patch)

Lana, with all the siblings watching, was rubbing sticks together to make a fire. She got a little smoke, but the smoke turned green and to the siblings shock, a blue and yellow creature emerged from the smoke.

"I am the evil fire breathing genie of the stick and what not"

He pointed to Lana.

"You have awakened me from an ancient slumber. For that i thank you. Now i'm off to kill every mermaid in the world" said the genie

"There's no such thing as mermaids" said Lisa

"Sure there are, they're just really sneaky and hate being found. Well, see ya's" said the genie

The genie flew into the lake. A large explosion was heard and water splashed all around the area, soaking the siblings.

"Can this day get any weirder?" asked Lincoln

"Lets say we go home, forget this happened, and start fresh tomorrow?" asked Lori

Everyone agree and the siblings all ran from the lake


End file.
